Just Great Unedited
by Is-Simple
Summary: This was the origanal 15th chapter of Just Great. Edward/Jacob lemon-ish? And I don't plan to update.


************

A/N- OMG! I just read what I wrote! I did not mean for it to turn out like that! This had been the orignal chapter I was going to upload.

DISCLAIMER- Do not own.

_Dx_** Enjoy anyways… This would have been the first one I wrote.**

* * *

If at anytime in his life he ever wished to be someone else, it would have to be at that moment. The doctor didn't really question why Edward was in the room with them, she didn't even ask him to leave. All she did was hand Jacob a gown made out of paper and asked him to change. And then stepped out herself.

"You just stay on your side of the room, and don't look ok?" Edward made a quick remark that sounded something suspiciously like 'Like I would want to look at you.' which Jacob just ignored.

After a few tries to get the gown on the 'correct way' Jacob finally succeeded. Apparently, it was supposed to open in the front.

He was laying on the bed, doctor hovering over him checking for 'lumps' and all Jacob could really think was "Oh my god! Oh my god!" over and over inside his head.

But when the actual test started and the doctor was between his legs, it was like a switch inside his head just flipped. Jacob was no longer scared, no longer freaked out, but was extremely turned on.

And after the doctors quick "You're a virgin?" Edward was shoving her out of the room with a "Thank you, that's all we needed to know." No doubt Edward had read Jacobs mind.

And a short pause Jacobs cloths were thrown at him with a firm "Get dressed." And in that moment Jacob couldn't stop his eyes from moving over to Edward and taking in everything he never noticed before. Like how attractive Edward really was, or how big the bulge in Edward pants really seemed to be.

Like some scared animal, Edward was backing himself into the farthest corner of the room, knocking into things as he went. No longer stood the strong vampire but a confused one.

When Edward was finally trapped in the corner, was when Jacob got up. All his moves were slow, seductive and almost predator like. And with each step he took, the further the gown was slipping down his body. By the time he was in front of Edward, he was naked.

He pressed his naked body to Edwards fully clothed one. Instantly his body was engulfed in ice, that only seemed to make his body warmer.

With more slow moments, Jacob brought his arms up and trapped Edward in the corner. Edward tensed at that, but made no further move.

In a husky voice Jacobs voice seemed to purr out "Hm? Can't you just imagine how amazing your ice cold body would feel inside mine? How good my warmth would feel around you?" As a way to demonstrating it, he brought Edwards hand to his mouth and started sucking on his fingers, stroking them with his tongue.

All the while Jacobs own mind was thinking how amazing Edwards own cold, hard body would feel against Jacobs own warm, soft body.

Edward was unnecessarily breathing heavily. But even then still Edward made no sign of moving. Jacob could only assume that Edward was frozen, in what, Jacob had no clue.

Next thing he knew, Edwards fingers were removed from his mouth and Jacob himself was being slammed down on the hospital bed. His hands were being held over his head and Edward was using own aroused body to keep Jacob pinned down.

"Get dressed" Edwards voice panted out.

Instead of listening or answering, Jacobs hips jerked up into Edwards own. To stop Jacobs hips from moving, Edward pressed his back harder, pinning Jacob own firmly to the bed.

But once his body felt Edwards erection pressed so close to the cause of all this, his body got hotter and started grinding whatever he could into Edwards own body.

Even as a vampire, Edwards body still had needs, and those needs are what made him give out a moan of his own. His head dropped down to the nape of Jacobs neck and just rested there.

With Edward distracted, his grip on Jacobs hands had loosened. Jacob took that chance to bring his own hands to Edwards hair where he was pulling and grabbing. Soon enough pulling Edwards lips to his own.

The kiss was noting like in the movies, it wasn't tender, it wasn't passionate, it was nothing but hard and bruising.

And like that, their hips started jerking to meet each others thrust. And soon Jacobs hands were no longer in Edwards hair but slowly moving down Edwards back and grabbing handfuls of Edwards shirt and tearing them away from Edward.

When the shirt was fully removed, Jacobs hands were slipping around to the front of Edwards pants. And with quick work the pants were unzipped and unbuttoned and were laying abandoned on the floor.

And soon Jacobs hands were tightly gripping Edwards frozen member, giving long firm stokes. And soon enough Edward was thrusting in Jacobs hand. All the while Jacob made slow moment to bring his own hips up.

And when Edward entered him, it was like an explosion went off. There was pain, but the cold of Edward seemed to numb everything it touched. And with the sudden intrusion, that much cold being in his body, sent a intense shock wave through his body.

His body must have done the same to Edwards. With a short pause, they both were moaning and thrusting again.

"Faster!" His voice seemed to scream. Not even a moment later, Jacob got his wish. Even then, his voice kept demanding things "Harder! There! Yes! More!"

As much as Jacob hated to say it, he was acting like a bitch in heat. His body just couldn't get enough of Edward, couldn't get enough of the cold, just couldn't get enough. Of anything.

Jacobs hands were once again brought to Edwards hair and he was once again grabbing handful of hair and yanking as hard as he could. And when Edward seemed to go deeper his hands were scratching down Edwards back in pleasure.

He was close, his heart was beating so fast, his body was moving so fast, and he could feel every part of Edward pressed into him. And feeling Edwards fangs penetrate his neck, he orgasmed, Edward just seconds after him.

-.

After his vision cleared, his mind seemed to un-fog as well. There was just a huge blank inside his head. "Wha…?" His voice was slurred to his own ears.

With a slow look around the room, Edward was crouched in the corner, he was missing a shirt, and there was blood dribbling from his lips and down his chin.

It took a few seconds before it seemed to click on what happened hit Jacob like a brick to the face. His eyes snapped down to his own body, he jerked in surprise when he found it naked.

"Oh shit" With a quick movement he went to grab his cloths, only to find out when he moved a pain shot up back and ended at his neck, where everything seemed to pulse.

At Jacobs cry of pain, Edwards eyes unglazed and he quickly rushed over to Jacobs side. Neither knew what to say. There wasn't really much to say at a moment like this. So they didn't. Edward just helped him dress and Jacob used his arm to wipe the blood from Edwards face.

They both seemed to be in shock.

Jacob didn't even think about it, he just grabbed onto Edward for support and let him lead the way.

Inside his head, just like with Paul, there seemed to be a huge blank. Only this time, he knew what happened. He regretted it just the same.

The ride home was a silent one. Still neither knew what to say, and Jacob was pretty sure if he opened his mouth, he'd start crying. The whole time after he had changed into a girl he had tried to think positive. Even when he found out there might have been a chance he and Paul had sex… But…

Now there wasn't. It all seemed to crumble. Apparently not only was his new scent alluring to the other shifters, but to anyone. Only the shifters scent seemed to arouse him though. He wasn't even sure what sent him off this time.

He took a deep shuddering breath. At least he was alive. It was pretty clear that Edward had bit him. If not by the pain in his neck, but that Edwards eyes were a mix between a dark orange and a rust color.

At least he had two things to be thankful, he was alive, and he healed extremely fast. Even now he could feel his body healing. It was still going to be extremely difficult to explain to the others.

Oh God… Bella…

Next to him, he felt Edward flinch. So he changed his thoughts. Started wondering what Esme was going to cook him for dinner. Wondered if Jasper was going to be able to feel his regret. He even wondered if him and Edward just pass it off like nothing happened.

Edward was the mind reader in the family, no one else. And Alice wouldn't be able to see anything because Jacob being a shifter. No doubt, Carlisle had asked the doctor to report her 'findings' back to him. So that would also be cleared. All that really stood between this working were Edwards eyes.

Jacob already knew the scar was already gone from his neck.

Suddenly the car swerved. Jacobs eyes quickly flashed to Edward who only gave out a "If this is going to work, I'll need to feed. Stay here." And then Edward was quickly gone.

It was then that Jacob realized that his idea on skipping subjects didn't work. While Edward was gone, Jacob finally let the tears in his eyes fall. Even then, his heart seemed to chinch in his chest.

The fact was, he was he had been holding back his real thoughts. He was so fucking scared. He just lost his virginity to the person he hated most in the world. And there was also the chance he was pregnant. Even more a chance that he'd forever loose Bella.

Nothing seemed fair at that moment. Even though the mark on his neck had healed and was no longer visible, between his legs still hurt. He didn't want Edward to know. As is, Edward was going through this just like he was.

He quickly dried his tears and changed his thoughts. Even thought he couldn't sense Edward, he didn't want to take the chance of something slipping. So instead, he just lowered the seat down and laid down. And instantly his eyes were drooping and sleep was taking over his mind.

Jacob wasn't sure how long he was asleep, but a door slamming closed woke him. For a few seconds his vision blurred, but when they finally focused, he realized Edwards golden eyes were watching him.

Quickly he sat the seat back up and waited for Edward to start driving. But Edwards eyes didn't leave him. So he met Edwards eyes again.

Edward seemed hesitant "As vampires we can't reproduce. And if it's any consolation… you weren't the only one to loose their virginity… I know it sounds stupid… But I had been waiting all this time for … the one… And… I'm sorry that I hurt you…" And like that Edward dropped his gaze and the car started up again.

Jacob knew what Edward was trying to tell him. As shifters, as wolves, they waited their wholes lives just trying to find a mate. Just one. Where they would send their wholes lives just for that one person. Jacob didn't know if vampires imprinted as well, but he knew not only did he screw things up for himself, but Edward and Bella as well.

A thought came to him then "Do I smell of sex?" Edward actually pulled onto the side of the road before taking a deep breath.

"No. Everything smells normal." And then they started driving again.

It wasn't long before he was once again at the Cullen house. It felt like the first time he was there again. His heart seemed to stop beating in his chest for a quick second.

And he knew for a fact, not only would he have to pass this off not only to Jasper, but the whole Cullen family. Maybe his pack as well.

As soon as the car parked, Alice was at his door, opening it for him. Her head was tilted to the side "Sooo?" And Jacob just let the blank fill his mind. He denied everything he knew happened. It was easy. He had no recollection of it.

"Nah, still a virgin. And I don't see what was so bad about it. A pretty women was between my legs…"

Alice gave a huge smile, "See! I told you everything would be fine!" with that she lead the way inside where she screamed out a loud "Everything fine! You guys don't have to hide!" And soon an ashamed Emmet was walking down the stairs rubbing the back of his head.

"We weren't hiding." Even as he said, he still looked ashamed. With a quick look at Jacob "Everything good?" Jacob just stuck his tongue out in response.

Everything seemed surreal. Almost dream like. In fact everything seemed to be swirling… "Huh…?" He could feel eyes on him, but that wasn't want he was noticing. It was almost like being on a roller coaster, where everything was moving so fast that you could only see glimpses of it.

Paul. In his mind he could see Paul. He could also see Sam. There was so many glimpses… Sam was talking to him? Or was he talking to Paul? Where was everyone else?

"JACOB!" His eyes snapped open. With a quick look around he noticed the whole Cullen family was standing around him, his head was rested in Esme's lap, and Carlisle was holding a cold cloth to his forehead.

"Who called my name?" They all seemed to look at each other and shrugged a 'I have no clue what he's talking about either.' That just made him more confused. Hadn't someone screamed his name?

"You passed out dear, are you feeling better?" He just gave a slow nod. He… had passed out?

"I'm… going to take a nap." His tongue felt like it was stuck to the roof of his mouth. His vision was still blurry as well. He wondered if he had actually started to remember what happened with Paul.

With a little help he made his way up stairs and into the room he had been given. He didn't even have enough energy to get on top of the bed, so he just grabbed a pillow and laid on the floor instead.

- - -.

When Jacob awoke again, first thing he noticed was he was on the bed, second that his whole body was hot. It seemed to be shaking in small spasms.

**A/N- Understandable why I didn't upload, huh?**


End file.
